LOVE RAIN
by Byun Min Hwa
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Karena hujan selalu mampu memberikan kesempatan. Melihat genangan atau mengingat kenangan, tanpa ada pilihan untuk melupakan. Ada yang percaya bahwa di dalam hujan terdapat lagu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh senandung rindu, yang bisa meresonansi ingatan masa lalu. ChanBaek/BL!/YAOI!/ONESHOOT!/Read and give me some Review please! :)


**LOVE RAIN**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **###########**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Im Yoona**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Length : Oneshoot/Complete**

 **Genre : Hurt;Comfort/Romance**

 **Recommended backsong : Love Rain ― Jang Geun Seuk**

 **Notes : Alur maju mundur. Tolong perhatikan pergantian latar waktunya. Thanks!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Karena hujan selalu mampu memberikan kesempatan. Melihat genangan atau mengingat kenangan, tanpa ada pilihan untuk melupakan. Ada yang percaya bahwa di dalam hujan terdapat lagu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh senandung rindu, yang bisa meresonansi ingatan masa lalu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek/BL!/YAOI!/ONESHOOT!/Read and give me some Review please!**

* * *

 **Seoul, 2015**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul tanpa henti sejak pagi hari. Langit yang biasanya tampak cerah kini berubah menjadi keruh. Sesekali terlihat cahaya menyilaukan menghiasi langit, diikuti dengan suara berisik gemuruh bersahutan memekakkan telinga.

Wajah sendu yang menatap buliran air dari balik jendela apartemen itu menghembuskan napas kasar. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celana mencoba mencari kehangatan di dalam sana. Dalam hati ia membenarkan acara berita yang sempat ia tonton di televise tadi pagi. Ramalan perkiraan cuaca yang dijelaskan oleh sang reporter benar-benar akurat dan tidak meleset.

Pria itu, Byun Baekhyun. Hari ini sudah berencana untuk menemui kekasih tercintanya. Namun hujan yang seolah tak mau mengalah dengannya sedikit menggoyahkan niatnya. Sudah satu minggu ini dia belum berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya. Ah, dadanya semakin penuh dengan rasa rindu jika mengingat pria itu.

Pria? Benar. Apakah ada yang salah? Sama sekali tidak. Baekhyun memang mempunyai kekasih sesama pria seperti dirinya. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki hormon testosterone semenjak mereka beranjak remaja, sama-sama memiliki sebuah tonjolan kecil yang tampak di luar leher, dan sama-sama memiliki suara yang berat terutama kekasihnya. Serta masih banyak lagi persamaan lainnya yang tidak perlu disebutkan.

Orang bilang hubungan akan terasa lebih kuat dan menarik jika diantara keduanya memiliki perbedaan. Saling melengkapi dan memahami satu sama lain. Tapi Baekhyun menganggapnya sebuah omong kosong. Kalimat itu hanyalah dipergunakan oleh mereka yang menjalani kehidupannya secara datar, dimana pikirannya sudah terdoktrinasi oleh teori basi cetusan para penyair lama.

Baekhyun tak masalah jika dirinya sedikit lebih istimewa dibandingkan dengan orang-orang itu. Bukankah ini suatu anugrah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan pada dirinya? Dia tak akan menyalahkan siapa pun, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun merasa bersyukur bisa menjalin kasih dengan Chanyeol, pria yang selama ini tak pernah absen dari hati maupun pikirannya.

Jika memiliki banyak persamaan sudah sangat menyenangkan, mengapa harus berbeda? Selama dia menikmati hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, maka tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Apakah masuk akal, jika kau menggunakan payung saat hari tidak terik maupun tidak hujan? Sudahlah, tak perlu membuat hal yang sebenarnya sederhana menjadi rumit.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian tersenyum samar. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdiri disana, yang pasti saat ini pandangannya menyadari bahwa langit telah berangsur cerah. Buliran air yang tadinya berlomba-lomba membasahi bumi kini hanya menyisakan rintik yang tak seberapa.

Matanya melirik pada arloji yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih sore dan hari belum terlalu gelap. Belum terlambat jika dia kembali melancarkan niatnya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar. Beberapa pakaian di dalam lemari ia sibak setelah benda itu terbuka. Baekhyun raih satu buah mantel tebal berwarna coklat susu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun tampak sedikit tenggelam di dalam mantel tersebut. Mengingat mantel itu berukuran cukup besar pemberian dari Chanyeol. Yang sampai sekarang menjadi mantel favoritnya.

Setelah keluar kamar, Baekhyun ambil satu buah payung dari keranjang penyimpanan. Tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga bila hujan kembali turun sewaktu-waktu. Kakinya juga telah terbungkus dengan sepasang sepatu boots anti air.

Ketika melewati ruang santai, hazelnya tak sengaja terfokus pada sebuah bingkai yang terpajang di dinding apartemen. Bingkai berisi potongan dari sebuah koran yang memuat artikel beberapa tahun lalu.

Mata Baekhyun menatap datar pada artikel tersebut dari kejauhan. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda untuk meninggalkan apartemen.

* * *

 _ **Seoul, 2010**_

Beberapa mahasiswa tampak berseliweran keluar masuk area kampus. Di salah satu sudut taman dari kampus tersebut, terlihat seorang pria jangkung yang sedang berkutat bersama tumpukan buku di hadapannya. Sesekali ia benarkan letak kacamatanya yang terus melorot ketika kepalanya menunduk yang mengarah pada sebuah buku di genggamannya.

Kalian tidak berpikir jika pria ini adalah seorang geeks _―kutu buku―_ dengan kacamata besar yang membingkai kedua matanya bukan? Oh, tolong hilangkan dugaan semacam itu. Chanyeol memang seorang mahasiswa rajin yang dikenal oleh banyak dosen di kampusnya. Tapi penampilannya tidaklah culun seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa rajin lainnya. Wajah oriental Chanyeol bisa dibilang tampan, atau mungkin sangat tampan.

Bahkan aura ketampanannya dapat terlihat dengan mudah ketika tubuhnya hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak sederhana. Ditambah dengan sebuah kacamata baca model terbaru untuk membantu penglihatannya yang memang sedikit bermasalah.

Namun hal itu tetap membuat beberapa mahasiswi di kampus tersebut tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Tak jarang pula makhluk hawa disana menyatakan perasaannya secara gamblang pada Chanyeol.

Karena Chanyeol berasal dari keluarga yang bermartabat, dia akan menolak secara halus tawaran-tawaran dari para gadis yang mengajaknya untuk kencan. Bukannya sombong, tapi memang belum ada satupun diantara mereka yang berhasil menggetarkan hati Chanyeol sampai saat ini. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak akan berhasil karena orientasi Chanyeol yang menyimpang.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tengadahkan kepalanya, menggerakkan leher ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian untuk meregangkan urat-urat yang sudah sangat terasa kaku.

"Hahhh… Akhirnya selesai juga." Monolognya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan yang tak kalah kaku dari lehernya.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru kampus. Masih tampak ramai seperti saat dia datang kemari tadi pagi.

Jika saja dia kemarin tidak sakit dan berangkat kuliah seperti biasa, sudah pasti Chanyeol tak perlu bersusah payah meminjam buku ke perpustakaan saat pagi hari dan membawanya kemari.

Disaat dirinya kemarin terpaksa untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur karena demam, sialnya Lee Songsaenim mengadakan ujian dadakan dan hasil pekerjaan harus dikumpulkan saat itu juga.

Jadilah Lee Songsaenim mengirimkan file soal ujian dadakan itu pada Chanyeol melalui email sore harinya. Beruntung ujian kali ini diperbolehkan untuk _open book_ , memberikan sedikit keringanan bagi Chanyeol. Dosen killer tersebut juga memberi _―sedikit―_ waktu tambahan khusus untuk Chanyeol.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol mengerjakan soal ujian itu dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari, sebab Lee Songsaenim menyuruhnya untuk mengumpulkan tugas itu saat jam makan siang nanti.

Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih pada Sehun _―teman satu apartemennya―_ yang rela ikut begadang bersamanya mengerjakan soal-soal ujian tersebut. Setelah ini Chanyeol harus menraktir Sehun sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Sepertinya ini sudah jam makan siang. Sebaiknya aku segera menemui Lee Songsaenim."

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi taman dan membereskan setumpuk buku yang tadi dia bawa. Sedikit kewalahan Chanyeol membawa setumpuk buku itu dalam genggamannya. Bahkan pandangannya sedikit terhalang saking banyak buku yang dia bawa.

Dilangkahkan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit, sambil matanya sesekali melirik ke depan. Memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang melintasinya.

"Aman."

Chanyeol pikir tak masalah jika dia tidak selalu melirik ke depan, jalan untuk menuju lorong kampusnya disini tampak sepi. Ia langkahkan kembali kakinya dengan mantap untuk menuju ruangan Lee Songsaenim berada.

Namun tanpa disadari Chanyeol, muncul seorang pria dari balik tembok koridor kampus. Dia berhenti sejenak lalu berjongkok untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya yang lepas.

 **BRUK**

Jadilah kejadian saling tubruk itu tak bisa dihindari.

Chanyeol terjungkal ke belakang hingga menyebabkan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya jatuh menimpa pria yang tadi ditubruknya.

"Aww."

Chanyeol terkejut saat mendengar suara rintihan dari pria yang ada di depannya. Cepat-cepat dia berjongkok untuk memeriksa keadaan pria tersebut.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Pria itu masih mengusap-usap kepalanya saat Chanyeol membuka suara.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia hentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut."

"Benarkah? Apa kepalamu sangat sakit?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Pria itu tersenyum manis. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa darahnya berdesir saat itu juga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya sakit sedikit." Ujarnya meyakinkan.

"Maaf, ku kira tidak ada orang di depanku tadi." Ucap Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Pria itu terkekeh lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan meminta maaf terus. Sebaiknya kita segera rapikan buku-bukumu sebelum banyak orang yang lewat."

Chanyeol menepuk jidat.

"Astaga. Kau benar juga."

Setelah merapikan semua buku-buku itu dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol, kedua orang itu berdiri secara bersamaan.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kecerobohanku."

"Kau ini tidak bosan minta maaf terus? Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Jawab pria itu dengan nada gurauan supaya tidak menyinggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda menanggapi pria tersebut.

"Gawat!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku harus segera masuk kelas." Ucapnya sambil menampilkan raut cemas. "Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Dan kau, hati-hati ya kalau berjalan." Ujar pria tersebut sambil melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dari jauh sesekali pria itu melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan melempar senyum padanya.

"Manis." Gumam Chanyeol lirih dan tanpa sadar juga ikut tersenyum. Namun seketika senyum idiotnya hilang ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan namanya, Chanyeol!" Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Tidak terbantahkan jika dia sendiri mengatai dirinya bodoh dilihat dari tingkahnya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sedang berdiri bersama beberapa mahasiswa lain di depan koridor kampus. Batinnya mengutuk dalam hati karena hujan yang tiba-tiba turun tanpa perkiraan dari peramal cuaca seperti biasa. Seingatnya tak ada pemberitahuan apapun di berita jika hari ini akan turun hujan. Tak salah jika dia terjebak disini karena memang tidak membawa payung seperti yang lainnya.

Semilir angin dan hawa dingin yang berhembus membuat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menggigil. Ia gosok kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian ditempelkan pada pipi untuk menyalurkan kehangatan yang dia buat sendiri. Merasa belum cukup, Baekhyun peluk erat tubuh mungilnya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menembus sampai tulangnya.

 **PUK**

Sebuah tepukan kecil di pundaknya membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Matanya menyipit, memandangi orang yang tadi sudah menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau lagi?"

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kening merasa kikuk.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Emm, kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu lagi." jawab Baekhyun polos.

"Mungkin kita jodoh."

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Baekhyun tak bisa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terlampau lirih teredam oleh suara gemericik hujan.

"Ah, tidak." Jeda sejenak. "Oh, ya. Kita belum sempat berkenalan tadi. Aku, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan besar itu.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Dan aku sendiri, Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah tahu? Dari mana?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenali idola kampus sepertimu? Temanku sering menyebut-nyebut namamu di dalam kelas."

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Aigoo, wajahku memang tampan bawaan lahir." Ucap Chanyeol bergurau.

"Percaya diri sekali." Baekhyun menyikut lengan Chayeol pelan.

Suasana yang tadinya kikuk, perlahan menjadi cair diiringi tawa kecil dari keduanya.

"Kau tidak membawa payung?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

"Begitulah. Tidak ada prediksi apapun jika hari ini akan turun hujan."

"Masuk akal." Sahut Chanyeol sambil memanggut-manggutkan kepala. Tiba-tiba terlintas satu ide dari otak cerdasnya.

"Baekhyun, kau tunggu disini sebentar."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah berlari masuk ke dalam kampus meninggalkan dirinya.

"Aneh sekali." Gumam Baekhyun lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa belas menit kemudian, Chanyeol sudah kembali dengan membawa sebuah payung di genggamannya. Nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah sambil sesekali terbatuk kecil. Telapak tangannya ia sandarkan pada lutut untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak.

"Hey? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Aku _―hosh―_ tidak apa _―hosh―_ apa." Sahut Chanyeol masih dengan terbata-bata mengambil napas.

Baekhyun tak menyahut lagi, ia biarkan Chanyeol untuk mengontrol napasnya kembali. Setelah dirasa napasnya sudah teratur, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Hem?"

"Ini. Aku punya payung. Cukup muat jika untuk kita berdua." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat payung berwarna biru langit di tangannya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Menimang-nimang untuk menerima tawaran Chanyeol atau tidak.

"Tapi, apakah kita searah?"

"Itu masalah gampang. Yang penting, kau mau atau tidak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol membentangkan payung yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan.

"Bwahahaha." Seketika tawa Baekhyun pecah saat melihat kondisi payung yang Chanyeol bawa. Beberapa ruji penyangganya sudah penyok dan sedikit berkarat.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya merasa malu.

"Maaf. Payung ini aku dapat dari gudang kampus." Ucapnya dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Beberapa orang yang sedang berteduh disana juga ikut menertawakan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa memegangnya bersama." Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun berada di bawah payung yang sama bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalanan pulang, belum ada yang berniat untuk bersuara. Suasana berubah menjadi kikuk semenjak mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kampus. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suara untuk menegur Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau berjauh-jauh seperti itu? Lihat, bajumu jadi basah. Mendekatlah."

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Yang penting kau tidak kehujanan." Ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Mana bisa seperti itu? Payung ini kan milikmu. Jadi kau berhak memakainya untuk melindungi tubuhmu sendiri."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Hatinya menghangat ketika tersirat nada khawatir di setiap ucapan pria mungil itu.

"Oke, oke. Kau ini cerewet sekali." Chanyeol mendekat sampai kedua bahu itu bersinggungan. Lagi-lagi darahnya berdesir seperti saat melihat senyum Baekhyun untuk pertama kali.

Setelahnya, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

"Ehm. Aku sampai disini saja." Ucap Baekhyun menghentikan langkah keduanya.

"Rumahmu yang mana, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tinggal di flat kecil dekat sini. Setelah persimpangan itu, belok kiri sedikit sudah sampai." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk persimpangan yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua berdiri.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Kau bawa payung ini pulang bersamamu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan gagang payung itu pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tak apa. Kebetulan rumahku juga berada di dekat sini." Jeda sejenak. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berlari menembus derasnya hujan yang masih turun. Tak menghiraukan teriakan Baekhyun yang terus memanggil namanya dari belakang.

Dan, sebenarnya Chanyeol berbohong. Apartemennya jelas berbeda arah dengan Baekhyun. Jaraknya pun cukup jauh dan harus menempuh perjalanan menggunakan bus untuk sampai kesana. Itu semua Chanyeol lakukan agar bisa pulang bersama dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

 **Seoul, 2015 (masa sekarang)**

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah halte. Menunggu bus selanjutnya yang akan mengantarnya menuju rumah sang kekasih. Halte nampak sepi, hanya ada satu dua orang yang juga berteduh sama seperti dirinya.

Tak berapa lama datang sebuah bus di pemberhentian tersebut. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam setelah mengantri menunggu orang-orang yang keluar dari bus. Ia pilih tempat duduk yang berada di tengah barisan. Satu seat dengan menghadap langsung pada jendela di samping kanan.

Bus mulai melaju perlahan membelah kota Seoul. Jika diperhatikan, keadaan bus juga nampak sepi tak jauh berbeda dengan halte tadi. Untuk mengusir rasa kantuk, dikeluarkan ponselnya dari saku mantel. Ia pasang handsfree yang sudah tertancap di ponsel menuju ke telinganya.

Alunan music klasik mulai masuk sampai telinga. Pandangannya masih belum lepas dari pemandangan luar yang terlihat dari balik jendela bus. Saat bus berhenti di lampu lalu lintas, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah café yang berada di sebrang jalan. Café itu nampak ramai. Mungkin karena hari ini sedang hujan dan banyak yang berkunjung kesana untuk menikmati segelas kopi hangat.

* * *

 _ **Seoul, 2010**_

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur setelah membasuh tubuh. Sedikit merutuki kebodohannya yang nekat hujan-hujanan padahal dia baru saja sembuh dari demam. Dan sekarang flu kembali melanda membuat hidungnya tampak merah karena terlalu banyak bersin.

"Aku rasa tadi pagi kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Sehun yang bersandar pada kusen pintu.

"Memang."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau hancurkan acara tidurku dengan suara berisikmu itu."

"Aku tadi hujan-hujanan." Jawab Chanyeol apa adanya.

"Ckck. Dasar bocah." Sehun berdecak.

"Ya! Aku lebih tua darimu. Sedikitlah bersikap sopan padaku."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian ikut berbaring diranjang bersama Chanyeol.

"Hanya selisih beberapa bulan, Yeol. Dan kau mempermasalahkannya? Lihat? Siapa disini yang pantas disebut bocah?" ujar Sehun dengan pandangan menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamar.

"Blablabla. Aku tidak mendengarnya." Sahut Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil.

"Terserahlah. Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu untuk memberi imbalan padaku 'kan?"

"Aku kira kau tidak sepamrih itu."

"Hey… Kau sendiri yang berjanji padaku." Protes Sehun tidak terima dengan sindiran Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun menyeringai. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu, seperti mendapat feeling yang entah dari mana berasal.

"Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kau ―"

"Yap! Kau harus menemaniku kencan bersama pacarku besok, Yeol. Dan kau yang menanggung biayanya." Sehun tersenyum menang.

"Lagi? Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku menjadi obat nyamukmu seperti itu? Oke, tak masalah soal biaya. Tapi, sungguh. Aku sudah bosan jika harus menemanimu seperti pengasuh."

"Jadi kau menolaknya?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Chanyeol bersungut-sungut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelpon Lee Songsaenim dan memberitahu padanya jika kau memaksaku untuk mengerjakan tugasmu." Ancam Sehun. Dia berlagak mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol merebut ponsel itu.

"Ya! Ya! Kau mau aku mati, hah?!" Chanyeol lempar ponsel Sehun menuju nakas. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu besok." Jawab Chanyeol pasrah.

"Nah. Kalau begitu dari tadi 'kan kau tak perlu mengeluarkan urat seperti itu." Jawab Sehun mengejek Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam, tak menanggapi ucapan pria yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu. Percuma untuk membantah Sehun, otaknya lebih licik dari yang Chanyeol kira.

"Hun?" Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Hm?"

"Aku rasa aku menyukai seseorang."

Sehun menoleh. "Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Hmm. Kau tak perlu tau. Yang jelas dia orang yang sangat manis." Chanyeol tersenyum idiot ketika mengingat wajah Baekhyun.

Sehun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa kepalamu tadi terbentur dengan sesuatu?"

"Darimana kau tau itu?" Chanyeol teringat saat dirinya membenturkan kepalanya sendiri pada tembok.

"Jadi, benar? Pantas saja kau terlihat jauh lebih idiot dari biasanya."

"Ya!"

"Berisik Yoda! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak sebentar saja?"

"Aku seperti ini bukan karena terbentur bodoh. Tapi karena orang itu." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum idiot sambil memeluk gulingnya.

"Aku rasa dia benar-benar memberi efek yang besar padamu."

"Tentu saja."

"Ck. Kau lebih terlihat seperti anak remaja labil yang sedang dimabuk cinta."

Chanyeol mendelik mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Biar saja. Daripada kau, membuang-buang waktu dengan selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan. Entah pria mana lagi yang akan kau bawa di hadapanku besok. Playboy cap kadal."

"Bilang saja kau iri padaku." Sehun menyeringai menyebalkan kepada Chanyeol.

"Menjijikkan."

Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kemudian meraih ponselnya yang sempat dilempar oleh Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kau besok harus menemaniku berkencan. Ingat itu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengarahkan dua jarinya pada matanya dan mata Chanyeol secara bergantian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, mana pacarmu itu?" Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya tak sabar pada meja café. Sudah hampir 20 menit mereka menunggu, namun pacar dari sahabatnya itu tak kunjung datang.

"Sabarlah. Dia akan datang sebent ― ah, itu dia!"

Chanyeol mengikuti arah jari Sehun yang menunjuk pada pintu café. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, orang itu sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua karena Sehun memilih spot yang berada di dekat pintu.

Tolong tampar Chanyeol sekarang juga. Ia rasa dirinya sedang terbuai mimpi. Tapi sayangnya ini nyata, bukan halusinasi semata. Apakah orang yang berada di depannya ini benar-benar pacar Sehun? Karena dia adalah ―

"Duduklah, Baek."

Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menurut setelah Sehun memerintahkannya untuk duduk. Sehun yang tadinya duduk disamping Chanyeol, pindah ke sebrang meja mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi disamping kekasihnya.

Ekspresi Baekhyun tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Sedikit terkejut dengan alis mengkerut, namun cepat-cepat dia atur ekspresinya menjadi sebiasa mungkin.

"Baekhyun, ini Chanyeol, sahabatku. Dan Chanyeol, dia Baekhyun. Kekasihku." Sehun memperkenalkan kedua orang yang sebenarnya sudah saling mengenal itu.

Tanpa direncanakan sebelumnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lain dan bersikap seolah baru bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Keduanya saling berjabat tangan singkat dan mengucapkan nama masing-masing.

"Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol."

Selama acara makan berlangsung, Chanyeol memilih untuk lebih banyak diam. Suara Sehun yang tertawa renyah dan sesekali mengajak Baekhyun berbicara mendominasi diantara mereka bertiga.

"Sayang, buka mulutmu." Sehun menyuapi Baekhyun dengan mesra, dan Baekhyun hanya menurut saja.

Chanyeol bersumpah, dia sempat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tak nyaman atas perilaku Sehun padanya. Senyumnya juga tampak tidak ikhlas, seperti dipaksakan.

Namun Chanyeol tak mau mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat. Bisa saja Baekhyun hanya merasa canggung karena dirinya berada disana. Jika bukan karena ancaman Sehun, Chanyeol juga tidak akan mau melakukan hal konyol seperti ini.

Di satu sisi Chanyeol merasa senang. Karena ternyata Baekhyun mempunyai orientasi yang sama dengannya. Tapi di sisi lain, hatinya terasa amat sangat perih. Bunga yang baru saja tumbuh mekar di hatinya, kembali layu, hancur tak berupa.

Dia tak menyangka jika dunia bisa sesempit ini. Orang yang baru saja dicintainya, ternyata adalah kekasih dari Sehun, sahabatnya sendiri. Atau mungkin takdir sedang mempermainkannya? Belum pernah dia mengalami cinta segitiga yang konyol seperti ini.

Beruntung Chanyeol kemarin tidak membocorkan nama orang yang disukainya pada Sehun. Chanyeol tak membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun jika sampai hal itu terjadi. Mungkin lengannya sudah patah saat itu juga.

"Ehem. Jadi, sejak kapan kalian resmi berpacaran?" Chanyeol mengontrol suaranya sebaik mungkin agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Dua minggu yang lalu. Benarkan, sayang?" Tentu saja Sehun yang menjawab. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari tersenyum tipis saat tangan Sehun sudah melingkar dengan possesif di pinggangnya.

"Oh, ya? Selamat kalau begitu."

Chanyeol tak berbohong saat mengatakan selamat pada Sehun. Dia mengucapkannya dengan tulus sebagai sahabat yang baik.

Namun hatinya tetap tak bisa berdusta. Setiap melihat Sehun melakukan adegan mesra dengan orang yang dicintainya ini, luka itu terasa semakin dalam. Jika diibaratkan, luka lama belum mengering sempurna, sudah disiram dengan air garam. Terasa panas dan terbakar bercampur perih yang membuat merintih.

"Yeol, kau bisa pulang duluan setelah ini. Aku akan mengantar Baekhyun ke rumahnya."

Chanyeol tak menyahut. Dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala lemah sebagai respon.

* * *

 **Seoul 2015 (masa sekarang)**

Bus terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan tampak mengkilat dan licin akibat rintik hujan yang masih terus turun sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak terasa bus telah melewati sebuah universitas besar di kota Seoul. Universitas itu, tempat Baekhyun bertemu dan membuat kenangan bersama kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

Perhatian Baekhyun teralih pada ponselnya. Alunan music klasik yang tadi di dengarnya telah berganti dengan sebuah tembang pop mellow berjudul Love Rain yang dipopulerkan oleh Jang Geun Seuk.

 _bioneun jeonyeok keunyeo moseub bo-wat-jyo.._

 _oraejeon bu-teo bogo shipdeon geunyeoreul.._

 _usani eom-neun geunyeoe-ge marhaet-jyo.._

 _nae usanso-geuro keudae deu-reo_

* * *

 _ **Seoul 2010 (masa lampau)**_

Chanyeol sedang bersandar di bawah pohon rindang untuk berteduh. Kebetulan kelas berikutnya masih ada selisih waktu dua jam dari sekarang. Kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan otaknya yang sudah mulai lelah.

Matanya terpejam secara perlahan. Menikmati hembusan angin yang sedikit menerbangkan anak rambutnya.

Suara gemerisik daun yang terinjak membuat Chanyeol membuka mata. Dia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Matanya membulat ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang menghampirinya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Maaf. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak. Kemarilah." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kecil rumput taman di sampingnya. Baekhyun menurut dan mendaratkan bokongnya disana.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu."

Chanyeol sempat mengernyit karena mendengar Baekhyun yang terkesan buru-buru.

"Katakan saja. Tentang apa?"

Baekhyun menghirup napas sebanyak mungkin sebelum berbicara.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa berlama-lama seperti ini."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai bingung.

"Aku… tak mau membohonginya lebih jauh lagi, Yeol."

"Aku tak mengerti maksud perkataanmu, sungguh." Alis Chanyeol semakin menukik dalam.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai Sehun." Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun.

 **DEG!**

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan kencang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Apakah telinganya tak salah dengar? Bolehkah Chanyeol kembali berharap pada sosok mungil yang saat ini berada di sampingnya?

"Saat itu… Sehun menyatakan perasaannya padaku di depan banyak orang." Baekhyun membenamkan kepala diantara kedua lututnya yang terbuka.

"Aku _―hiks―_ aku…" satu isakan berhasil lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu, refleks membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sshhh…tak usah kau lanjutkan, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang juga." Sahut Baekhyun dengan tegas. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk pasrah menunggu Baekhyun kembali berbicara.

"Aku…tidak tega untuk menolaknya saat itu, Yeol. Aku hanya tidak mau jika dia dipermalukan oleh orang banyak. Tapi aku tidak pernah mencintai Sehun, sungguh."

Baekhyun semakin terisak di dalam dada Chanyeol yang hangat. Menumpahkan segala beban yang selama ini menumpuk di bahu beserta hatinya.

Chanyeol terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar untuk Baekhyun.

Katakanlah Chanyeol jahat, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri hati Chanyeol merasa sangat bahagia mendengar pengakuan dari Baekhyun tentang perasaannya.

"Hei, jangan menangis lagi." Chanyeol angkat dagu Baekhyun. Ia usap bercak air mata di kedua pipi Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Mata Baekhyun tampak sembab dan bengkak. Menuruti nalurinya, Chanyeol kecup kedua kelopak mata cantik Baekhyun. Yang refleks membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya. Kecupan itu berlangsung singkat, namun mampu memberikan efek menenangkan yang luar biasa pada hati Baekhyun.

"Katakan, Baek. Kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini padaku?" Kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Membuat kepala Baekhyun sedikit mendongak dan menatap tepat pada kedua obsidian milik Chanyeol.

"Aku ―" Baekhyun ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Ya? Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol terus menuntut jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"A-ak-ku… Aku… A-a-ku hanya menci-cint-cintaimu, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Sangat lirih.

Namun Chanyeol masih bisa menangkapnya dari gerakakan bibir Baekhyun. Senyumnya otomatis mengembang lebar. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Baekhyun seakan tak ada hari esok untuk bertemu kembali.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun, terimakasih."

Puncak kepala Baekhyun menjadi sasaran kecupan Chanyeol berulang kali. Membuat Baekhyun merasa geli dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ini geli, Yeol." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Dengar, Baek." Chanyeol pegang bahu Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tak tahu siapa diantara kita yang memiliki perasaan itu terlebih dahulu."

Ia hirup napas panjang untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi, yang ku tau pasti, aku juga mencintaimu. Saangattt mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Benarkah?" Mata Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Eum! Aku sangat bersyukur kau memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku." Chanyeol menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk Baekhyun.

Sejenak kedua manic berbeda ukuran itu saling bertemu. Menuruti naluri masing-masing, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol saling memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepala untuk mendekat. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, benda tipis nan kenyal itu telah menyatu dengan sempurnna.

Kedua belah bibir itu masih menempel tanpa gerakan apapun. Sampai Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk sedikit melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ciuman memabukkan itu berlangsung cukup lama tanpa ada yang rela untuk melepaskan pagutannya.

Tanpa disadari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sepasang mata elang telah melihat semua yang mereka lakukan. Telinganya juga tak luput dalam menyadap semua perbincangan mereka dari awal sampai akhir. Orang itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, meredam emosinya yang sudah tak terelakkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol pulang menuju apartemennya ketika matahari sudah tenggelam. Keningnya berkerut saat mengetahui apartemen masih dalam keadaan gelap. Apakah Sehun belum pulang? Setaunya jadwal kuliah Sehun sudah berakhir tadi siang. Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?

Tangan Chanyeol meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar. Setelah menemukannya, Chanyeol tekan saklar itu yang terhubung pada lampu ruang tamu.

 **BUAGH!**

Tepat saat lampu menyala, sebuah pukulan mendarat telak di wajahnya. Chanyeol yang tidak siap dengan situasi menjadi terhuyung ke belakang sampai terduduk di lantai.

"Sehun?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Sehun yang ia kira belum pulang. Chanyeol bersumpah, dia seolah bisa melihat kilatan amarah dari kedua mata elang Sehun. Belum pernah sebelumnya Chanyeol melihat Sehun yang tampak semurka sekarang.

"Bangun kau, bajingan."

 **BUAGH!**

Sehun kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Chanyeol sambil mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Hei, ada apa? Kita bisa bicara baik-baik!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

"Baik-baik kau bilang? Hah? Apa yang kau tahu dengan kata 'baik-baik' penghianat!"

 **BUGH!**

Kali ini perut Chanyeol yang menjadi sasaran bogem mentahnya. Chanyeol tersungkur ke lantai sampai membuat kacamatanya terlepas dan remuk sebelah.

"Katakan padaku Park. Apa dosaku padamu sampai kau tega menghianatiku! Hah? Katakan!"

"Aku _―uhuk―_ tidak ber _―uhuk―_ khianat brengsek!" ujar Chanyeol sambil terbatuk-batuk akibat Sehun mencengkram lehernya terlampau kuat. Amarahnya ikut meledak karena Sehun terus menyudutkannya.

"Tidak berkhianat katamu? Cuih!" Sehun meludahi wajah Chanyeol. "Lalu harus ku sebut apa, saat seseorang yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihku kau rebut dari tanganku!" Suaranya semakin meninggi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu! Kau tahu _―uhuk―_ , Baekhyun tidak pernah mencintaimu! Dia hanya mencintaiku Sehun! Mencintaiku! _―uhuk―_ "

"Omong kosong! Baekhyun tak akan pergi meninggalkanku jika tidak ku pertemukan denganmu! Kau penghianat ulung! Bajingan!"

Rahang Sehun semakin mengeras mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Telinganya panas keika Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat Baekhyun yang hanya mencintai Chanyeol. Omong kosong! Sekali penghianat tetap penghianat!

Sehun bangkit dan menjejakkan kakinya berulang kali pada seluruh tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah lebam.

 **BUGH!**

"Ini untuk kau yang sudah menghancurkan persahabatan kita!"

 **BUGH!**

"Ini untuk kau yang sudah merebut Baekhyun dariku!"

 **BUGH!**

"Dan ini untuk mengirimmu cepat ke neraka!"

Terakhir Sehun menginjak wajah Chanyeol yang semakin hancur. Tak merasa puas, dia injak kacamata satu-satunya milik Chanyeol yang berada di lantai. _Krek_. Benda itu sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"Aaghhh." Chanyeol hanya bisa merintih sambil memegangi seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Tulangnya serasa patah, dan persendiannya mungkin sudah bergeser dari tempatnya semula.

Dengan susah payah Chanyeol berusaha untuk berdiri. Ia kumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang semakin terkikis.

 **BRUK**

Sehun melemparkan sebuah koper besar yang diketahui adalah milik Chanyeol.

"Pergi dari sini! Aku tak mau mengotori tanganku untuk membunuhmu jika kau terus berada disini!"

Sehun seret tubuh Chanyeol bersama kopernya menuju keluar apartemen. Ia dorong tubuh rapuh itu sampai terjungkal ke lantai.

"Tunggu dulu Se ―"

 **BLAM!**

Chanyeol menatap miris pada pintu yang dibanting dengan kasar dari dalam. Chanyeol bangkit dengan kaki yang gemetar hebat dan badan yang terasa remuk. Mencoba berjalan dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih. Dalam benaknya sekarang hanyalah satu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merutuki perutnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Mau tak mau dia harus membeli beberapa bungkus ramen disaat hari sudah sangat gelap seperti sekarang. Permasalahannya, minimarket tempat dia membeli ramen itu berjarak cukup jauh dari flatnya. Belum lagi suasana jalan yang sunyi sepi seperti sekarang, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Ia percepat langkahnya agar segera sampai flat. Desauan angin yang berhembus seolah memperparah suasana mencekam di setiap langkahnya. Mata sipit Baekhyun memicing kesana-kemari, berwaspada kalau saja ada bahaya yang mengancam.

Baekhyun berhembus lega ketika flatnya sudah semakin terlihat. Namun langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika melihat sebuah gundukan yang bersandar pada sebuah tiang listrik di depan flatnya dari jarak beberapa langkah. Pencahayaan yang remang-remang membuat Baekhyun sulit menebak sesuatu apakah itu.

Dengan gemetar kakinya mendekat secara pikiran negative menyergap isi kepala Baekhyun. Apakah itu hantu? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. Untuk manusia modern seperti dirinya Baekhyun tak percaya dengan hal yang berbau magis seperti itu.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri pasalnya akhir-akhir ini banyak diberitakan tentang mutilasi yang sedang gencar-gencarnya. Bisa saja gundukan yang di depannya itu adalah sebuah mayat yang dibuang oleh tersangkanya begitu saja. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun berpikir konyol.

Tak mau terus dirundung pemikiran yang tidak-tidak, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk semakin mendekat. Dalam jarak yang sedekat ini, matanya seketika membulat besar. Jika dilihat secara jelas, ternyata yang berada di depannya adalah seorang manusia. Tampaknya dia masih hidup karena nafasnya terlihat teratur di sela-sela lutut tempat dia membenamkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun angkat kepala itu, dan seketika membuat rahang Baekhyun sukses menganga lebar.

"Ya Tuhan! Chanyeol!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membuka mata diikuti dengan rasa pening yang luar biasa. Ia sentuh kepalanya dan langsung mendapati sesuatu sudah membelit disana, apalagi kalau bukan perban. Mata bulatnya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru, mencoba mengenali berada dimana dia sekarang. Tempat ini tampak asing, dan Chanyeol rasa ia belum pernah kemari.

Sebuah suara deritan pintu dari samping membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya yang kaku seperti robot. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat ―

"Baekhyun?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lemah.

Baekhyun duduk di sisi ranjang yang menjadi tempat Chanyeol berbaring. Wajah Baekhyun tak kalah kacau dengan Chanyeol. Matanya tampak sembab karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Chanyeol _―hiks―_ apa yang _―hiks―_ terjadi padamu _―hiks―_ " Dada bidang Chanyeol terasa basah dengan cairan hangat yang berasal dari mata Baekhyun.

"Sssh… Ku mohon jangan menangis Baekh." Susah payah Chanyeol menahan rasa perih dari mulutnya yang sedikit sobek.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, Yeol?" Baekhyun sudah mengusap air matanya dan kembali duduk di sisi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Menimang-nimang haruskah dia menceritakannya pada Baekhyun atau tidak. Namun dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikannya, lambat laun pasti Baekhyun akan mengetahuinya.

"Sehun…mengusirku dari apartemen." Pandangan Chanyeol lurus menatap langit-langit kamar.

Tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah. Baekhyun tidaklah bodoh untuk segera memahami situasi yang terjadi. Sudah pasti ini karena dirinya. Tidak ada alasan yang lain lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol. Maafkan aku."

"Ssh…hey. Ini bukan salahmu, sayang." Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun yang sudah kembali bersandar di dadanya.

"Maaf sudah merusak persahabatanmu dengan Sehun." Baekhyun semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas pasrah. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba untuk duduk dengan bantuan Baekhyun walaupun badannya masih terasa lemas seperti jelly. Chanyeol genggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, ia kecup berkali-kali jari-jari mungil Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Baek. Kau tidak merusaknya sama sekali." Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Jika memang harus seperti ini untuk berada di sampingmu, aku rela Baekhyun. Aku rela."

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia peluk erat tubuh Chanyeol, tak menghiraukan mungkin saja Chanyeol akan meringis karena tubuhnya yang masih memar. Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu pada bahu Chanyeol. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, satu buliran kristal bening juga telah mengaliri pipi tirus Chanyeol. Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol meredam agar isakan itu tak keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tak mau membuat Baekhyun lebih sakit lagi. Dia tak mau membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih bersalah lagi. Chanyeol harus terlihat tegar dihadapan Baekhyun. Ya, harus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan tanpa terasa kini hubungannya sudah hampir genap satu tahun. Semenjak kejadian pengusiran dari apartemen, Chanyeol tinggal bersama Baekhyun di flat kecilnya. Sederhana memang, namun Chanyeol tak akan rela menukar Baekhyun dengan kebahagiaan manapun.

Beruntung Chanyeol masih mempunyai tabungan yang selalu dikirimkan oleh orang tuanya untuk biaya kuliah. Walaupun tabungan tersebut kini sudah beralih fungsi untuk memenuhi seluruh kehidupannya dengan Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tak menceritakan apapun pada orang tuanya, dia belum siap untuk hal itu.

Baekhyun yang memang dari kecil hidup mandiri juga ikut membantu Chanyeol memenuhi kebutuhan dengan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah minimarket. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak dengan keras tentang keinginan Baekhyun, dengan dalih uang tabungannya masih cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka berdua. Namun Baekhyun tetap kekeuh untuk bekerja, dia tak ingin jika terus diam berpangku tangan sedangkan Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan banyak uangnya. Memang hasil dari pekerjaan Baekhyun tak seberapa, namun kedua pasangan itu mencoba untuk melengkapinya satu sama lain.

Chanyeol tak masalah jika dia harus jauh dari kehidupan mewahnya. Jika Chanyeol bukan orang yang setia, sudah bisa dipastikan dia akan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk kembali pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dengan segala fasilitasnya yang mewah. Namun Chanyeol tak pernah berniat untuk melakukan itu. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan terus berada disisi Baekhyun.

Hubungan mereka pun berjalan dengan sangat manis walau penuh dengan kesederhanaan. Jarang terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka. Memang pernah, itupun hanya satu dua kali dan masalahnya juga tak terlalu rumit. Biasanya Chanyeol akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada Baekhyun, setelahnya mereka akan menghabiskan malam panas di ranjang sebagai pemenuhan kebutuhan seksual masing-masing.

Namun langit tak selalu cerah, jalan tak selalu lurus, dan bunga tak akan selalu mekar. Ada saat dimana hubungan kedua manusia itu diguncang dengan masalah yang hebat. Chanyeol murka, bahkan sempat mendiamkan Baekhyun selama beberapa hari. Sudah hampir setahun mereka hidup bersama, tapi masih ada satu hal yang disembunyikan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu saat itu. Menyesali sikapnya yang tidak terbuka dengan Chanyeol yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya.

Baekhyun sakit. Dan penyakit itu bukanlah penyakit main-main yang bisa langsung sembuh jika mengonsumsi obat murahan di apotek. Awalnya Chanyeol sudah curiga, kenapa Baekhyun sering batuk-batuk dengan mengeluarkan darah dari tenggorokannya. Namun Baekhyun pandai berkilah. Ia mengatakan pada Chanyeol ini hanya efek lelah dari bekerja dan menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol yang tak mau memperpanjang masalah, hanya pasrah dan menuruti perkataan Baekhyun.

Tapi, suatu rahasia tak mungkin akan terus tersembunyi dengan rapi bukan? Saat itu Chanyeol kalut saat mendapati Baekhyun pingsan di lantai kamar mandi. Dengan tergesa Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Baru setelah dokter memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun dan memberitahukan hasilnya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol seperti disambar petir hebat. Baekhyun divonis menderita tuberculosis akut. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol kalut. Bahkan dia tak segan untuk menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan dokter yang memeriksa Baekhyun.

Dari hasil pemeriksaan, Baekhyun telah menderita penyakit itu selama berbulan-bulan tanpa pengobatan. Jika saja Baekhyun sedikit lebih cepat untuk memberitahu Chanyeol tentang penyakitnya, maka penyakit itu tidak akan separah ini. Dokter menyarankan Chanyeol untuk segera membawa Baekhyun pada rumah sakit yang memiliki fasilitas lebih memadai. Baekhyun harus mendapat perawatan intensif untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Hingga disinilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada. Ruang pesakitan yang di dominasi dengan warna putih pucat dan bau yang terkesan steril. Chanyeol sampai harus memakai pakaian khusus dari rumah sakit karena penyakit yang diderita Baekhyun termasuk penyakit menular.

"Chan…uhuk! Maafkan….aku. Uhuk!" Baekhyun berucap dengan suara serak dan terus terbatuk. Chanyeol yang melihatnya, hanya merasa semakin iba danmenitikkan air mata.

"Aku yang harus minta maaf, Baek. Jika saja aku lebih peka dengan kondisimu, kau tidak akan berbaring disini, sayang." Chanyeol menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah sendunya dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Kau…uhuk! Tidak pernah salah sayang."

Mendengar Baekhyun yang sekedar ingin mengambil napas saja kesulitan, membuat tangis Chanyeol pecah. Dia peluk tubuh rapuh kekasihnya yang semakin ringan dari hari ke hari. Pipi Baekhyun yang biasanya terlihat tembam, menjadi tirus menonjolkan tulang-tulangnya.

"Yeol…apakah aku bisa sembuh?" tanya Baekhyun lemah.

"Kau ini bicara apa! Tentu saja kau akan sembuh Baekhyun!" Chanyeol kalap kala mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang membuat hatinya semakin teriris.

"Tapi…aku sudah berbaring disini berbulan-bulan, Yeol. Aku bosan, tak bisakah kita pulang saja?" Permintaan Baekhyun semakin terdengar konyol di telinga Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan pulang jika belum sembuh total. Aku akan terus menemanimu Baekhyun, bersabarlah."

Chanyeol genggam erat tangan kurus itu. Tatapannya seolah menyiratkan keyakinan yang kuat untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan sembuh, pasti. Chanyeol sangat yakin itu.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Yeol _―hiks―_ "

"Tidak, sayang. Berhentilah menangis _―hiks_ ―" Chanyeol bahkan tak sadar dirinya juga sudah menangis di depan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak suka kau menangis seperti itu. Simpan air matamu. Keluarkan jika memang kau membutuhkannya. Mengerti?"

Baaekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah karena sudah tak sanggup bersuara lagi. tenggorokannya terasa semakin perih. Tak lama Baekhyun terlelap karena sudah terlalu banyak menangis. Nafasnya berangsur tenang dan Chanyeol masih dengan setia menemani Baekhyun di sisinya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun tak bisa jika terus dirawat di bangsal biasa. Penyakitnya semakin parah, dan dia harus dipindahkan ke ruangan yang lebih steril untuknya." Ucap seorang dokter yang kini duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Lakukan dokter. Lakukan apa saja yang bisa membuatnya sembuh."

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang.

"Tapi biayanya tak akan murah, Nak. Untuk perawatannya saat ini saja kau belum mampu melunasinya."

Chanyeol tercenung. Memang benar yang dikatakan oleh dokter tersebut. Chanyeol belum melunasi segala biaya perawatan Baekhyun. Tabungannya sudah habis dan orang tuanya belum mengisi ulang rekeningnya. Tentu saja, karena sebenarnya uang itu bisa digunakan sampai beberapa bulan ke depan, namun malah Chanyeol pergunakan untuk menanggung biaya perawatan Baekhyun.

"Kau harus segera mengambil keputusan. Jika kita tak segera mengambil tindakan untuk Baekhyun, nyawanya bisa tak terselamatkan."

"Selamatkan Baekhyun. Aku akan segera membayar seluruh biayanya."

"Katakan itu pada petugas administrasi saat kau sudah membawa uang yang cukup."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa dengan yakin mengucapkan bahwa dia akan melunasi seluruh biaya itu disaat uang sepeser pun dia tak punya. Chanyeol terus berpikir keras dan memutar otak bagaimana caranya untuk segera mendapatkan uang yang banyak dalam waktu singkat. Dia tidak mau jika sampai terlambat. Tidak!

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya gontai di sepanjang tepi Sungai Han. Pandangannya kosong. Bahkan dia masih belum tahu akan pergi kemana. Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat melihat aliran air sungai dibawahnya. Tangannya gemetar saat berpegangan pada pembatas sungai tersebut.

Chanyeol putus asa. Dia belum siap jika sampai kehilangan Baekhyun. Awalnya Chanyeol berpikir untuk pulang dan meminta bantuan pada orang tuanya. Tapi, pasti orang tuanya akan mencurigai Chanyeol dan memberikan pertanyaan yang macam-macam. Bahkan dia sudah lama tak mengunjungi rumahnya dan tak memberi kabar sedikitpun. Chanyeol masih cukup tau diri untuk tidak lebih merepotkan orang tuanya.

Pandangannya masih menatap lurus pada aliran sungai yang tenang. Samar-samar pantulan wajahnya sendiri tergambar di dalam air yang jernih.

"Ya Tuhan…apa yang harus ku lakukan!" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Apakah aku harus ―tidak tidak. Jangan bodoh Chan, kau harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri yang sempat berpikir konyol berniat untuk menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai.

Entah sudah berapa banyak keberuntungan yang hilang karena Chanyeol terus menghela napas panjang. Dia mencoba menenangkan otaknya supaya dapat berpikir secara jernih. Seketika mata Chanyeol membulat saat teringat seseorang.

"Ya. Aku harus kesana sekarang." Monolognya sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tak tau setan mana yang merasukinya sampai dia berani berdiri di tempat ini lagi. Chanyeol jelas terpaksa, tak ada pilihan lain. Ini semua dia lakukan demi Baekhyun.

Sehun duduk bersila kaki dengan menatap angkuh Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung di depannya. Entah batinnya sudah mengucapkan sumpah serapah berapa kali kepada pria yang telah menghianatinya. Terlebih mereka sudah lama tak berhubungan, dengan tidak malunya Chayeol berdiri dengan mantap di apartemennya.

"Katakan, apa maumu." Ujar Sehun tanpa basi-basi.

"Aku…ingin meminjam uang padamu."

Sehun seketika tertawa remeh.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Hey, Park. Tampaknya kau sudah menghancurkan harga dirimu."

"Aku tak peduli apa yang kau katakan. Aku hanya butuh uang, Sehun."

"Begitukah caramu untuk meminta tolong pada 'sahabat' lamamu?"

"Aku mohon padamu, Sehun. Aku tak tau harus memintanya pada siapa lagi."

Mata Sehun membulat saat Chanyeol sudah berlutut di depannya. Namun hatinya masih keras, dia tak ingin cepat terenyuh pada orang yang sudah menghianatinya.

"Untuk apa kau meminjam uang padaku? Bukankah uangmu masih lebih banyak dibandingkan diriku?" tanya Sehun sengaja untuk memancing amarah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun…" Wajah Sehun menegang ketika mendengar nama itu. Sudah lama Sehun tak bertemu dengannya. Terselip sedikit rasa rindu di hati Sehun saat mengingat mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Baekhyun…sakit." Chanyeol mulai menitikkan air mata. "Seluruh uangku sudah habis untuk perawatannya. Aku mohon padamu, Sehun. Jika aku tak segera kembali ke rumah sakit, nyawa Baekhyun terancam tidak akan terselamatkan."

Chanyeol tak peduli jika harga dirinya sudah habis tak bersisa. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya supaya bisa cepat-cepat menyelamatkanBaekhyun.

Kali ini Sehun yang menghela napas panjang. Melihat pengorbanan Chanyeol yang sampai sudi untuk berlutut di hadapannya membuat hatinya sedikit tersentuh. Dari kacamata pandangnya, nampaknya Chanyeol memang benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Tak heran jika dulu dirinya sampai dihianati oleh pria yang dulu berstatus sebagai sahabat karibnya. Baekhyun sangat berarti bagi Chanyeol. Ya, Sehun paham sekarang.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

Chanyeol mendongak ketika Sehun telah menjawab sesuai apa yang dia harapkan. Matanya berbinar seperti anak anjing yang diselamatkan dari dalam parit. Dan, untuk kali ini, Chanyeol benar-benar berterima kasih pada Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berlari tergesa di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Dia harus segera menemui dokter itu. Dokter yang akan menyelamatkan Baekhyun-nya. Beberapa kali tubuh Chanyeol bertubrukan dengan orang-orang yang melintas saking tergesanya dia berlari. Senyumnya mengembang saat berhasil menemui dokter itu.

"Dokter _―hosh―_ selamatkan _―hosh―_ Baekhyun, dokter." Chanyeol berucap dengan napas terengah-engah. Bahkan tangannya tanpa sadar sudah mencengkram kerah jas yang digunakan oleh dokter tersebut.

"Hey, tenanglah. Kita akan menyembuhkan Baekhyun kalau kau sudah melunasi seluruh biayanya."

"Aku sudah melunasinya brengsek! Cepat selamatkan, Baekhyun!" Amarah Chanyeol tersulut karena dokter di depannya ini tak bergerak cepat.

"B-ba-baikah. Lepaskan dulu tanganmu."

Chanyeol refleks melepas cengkramannya. Bukan amarahnya yang harus diutamakan sekarang. Baekhyun harus segera diselamatkan.

Dokter itu segera memerintahkan perawat pendampingnya untuk memindahkan Baekhyun ke ruang isolasi. Chanyeol dengan langkah tergesa mengikuti sang dokter dan perawat dari belakang untuk menuju ke ruangan Bekhyun dirawat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tit…tit…tit…**

Suara dari elektrokardiograf yang terpasang pada tubuh Baekhyun terus berbunyi memenuhi ruangan. Chanyeol yang duduk disamping ranjang Baekhyun terus menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu secara erat. Mata Baekhyun terpejam, terlihat damai dengan nafasnya yang teratur.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya, akhirnya dia bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Walaupun belum secara total, namun Chanyeol tetap bersyukur karena dia tidak terlambat dan Baekhyun sempat terselamatkan.

Matanya menatap lurus pada wajah yang tampak sayu itu. Masih pucat seperti kehilangan sinarnya.

"Tuhan…tolong sembuhkan Baekhyun. Aku mohon…" Gumamnya lirih berharap doanya itu akan tersampaikan pada Tuhannya.

Tangan Chanyeol merogoh pada saku mantel miliknya yang sudah nampak lusuh. Dia ambil kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah yang sudah lama tersimpan disana. Sepasang cincin itu, sudah lama Chanyeol ingin menyematkannya pada jari mungil Baekhyun. Namun belum tersampaikan karena Chanyeol terlalu sibuk memikirkan kondisi Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun bangun nanti, Chanyeol sudah berniat untuk melamar kekasih tercintanya itu.

Lama memandangi cincin itu, Chanyeol tertegun saat merasakan pergerakan kecil dari tangan yang digenggamnya. Mata Chanyeol membulat, saat mengetahui Baekhyun sudah sadar dari komanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Baekhyun?"

"Chan―yeol."

"Ya, sayang. Aku disini." Mata Chanyeol berbinar-binar saat mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Ha…us, Chanh."

"Kau haus? Ah, ini minumlah pelan-pelan." Chanyeol mendekatkan sebuah gelas berisi air mineral ke mulut Baekhyun. Dengan sabar Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun menghabiskan minumannya.

"Sudah?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Suara Baekhyun berangsur jelas walaupun kondisinya masih lemah.

"Satu bulan. Kau sudah tidur selama disini selama satu bulan, sayang."

"Selama itu?"

"Em. Dan aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang." Chanyeol kecup jari-jari mungil Baekhyun.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Ia dekatkan posisi duduknya untuk mengikis jarak diantaranya dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, Baek. Selama apapun itu, aku akan terus menunggu untukmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Hatinya benar-benar menghangat dan terenyuh bisa memiliki kekasih yang sangat setia seperti Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih, sayang."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berdiri untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terpejam cukup lama menikmati kecupan sayang dari kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat dengan kotak beludru yang tadi sudah dia keluarkan dari saku mantelnya.

"Chanyeol…Ini…"

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika Chanyeol sudah memasangkan sebuah cincin perak di jari manisnya. Air mata Baekhyun sukses lolos berlomba-lomba keluar dari dalam matanya.

"Baekhyun, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam kalimat lamaran yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin terisak merasa terharu sekaligus beruntung di waktu yang bersamaan. Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mantap untuk menjawab lamaran itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia dekap tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun, terimakasih."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Yeol. Kau telah menyelamatkanku, kau sudah mau mencintaiku sampai sejauh ini."

Chanyeol tak tau harus menjawab apa lagi. Hatinya terlampau senang karena lamarannya diterima dengan mudah oleh Baekhyun.

"Manisnya…" Suara seorang wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruang tersebut membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Suster?"

Seorang suster berwajah cantik dengan name tag 'Im Yoona'di dadanya berjalan mendekati kedua pasangan yang sedang berlovey-dovey itu.

"Suster melihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol malu-malu.

Yoona mengangguk kecil.

"Em. Kau memang pria sejati. Baekhyun beruntung memilikimu."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum mendengar pujian dari suster Yoona.

"Tapi, maaf. Aku harus memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun dulu." Ucap Yoona dengan nada bergurau merasa tak enak karena sudah menganggu pasangan itu.

"Ah, silahkan suster." Chanyeol mempersilahkan Yoona untuk memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun. Tangan Yoona tampak menulis sesuatu pada catatan yang dibawanya.

"Chan…dingin."

Tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau dingin? Tunggu sebentar, sayang."

Chanyeol cepat-cepat melepaskan mantel yang ia pakai pada tubuhnya. Dia pasangkan mantel kebesaran itu untuk menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun.

"Sudah hangat?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Emm, suster. Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Yoona.

"Tentu saja. Apa?"

"Bisa kau jaga Baekhyun sebentar? Aku harus pulang untuk mengambil baju ganti."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu Baekhyun disini." Yoona tersenyum sebagai tanda persetujuan pada Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih."

Pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di ranjang.

"Sayang, aku pamit pulang dulu."

"Jangan lama-lama, Yeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh saat mendengar nada manja dari cara bicara Baekhyun.

"Iya, sayang. Aku berjanji tidak akan lama. Aku akan segera kembali kemari."

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat sampai Yoona menutup matanya karena tak sengaja melihat adegan romantis itu. Setelahnya Chanyeol pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Yoona disana.

* * *

 **Seoul 2015 (masa sekarang)**

 _Bioneun geori urin du-ri geo-reot-jyo..  
Jo-geuman usan nae eokkae–neun jeojeot-jyo.. _

_Keunyeoneun nae-ge sujubeun -deut marhaet-jyo..  
Jo-geumdeo kakka-i geudae deu-reo-oseyo~ _

_Sallangsallangsallang budijchineun eokkae-ye..  
Dugeun dugeundugeundugeun tteollyeo-oneun nae-gaseum.. _

_Sallangsallangsallang dugeundugeundugeun..  
Usansokye du-eokkae- sujubeun eokkae-..  
Sarangbi-ga naeryeo-oneyo.. _

_I Love Rain I Love You …_

Tepat saat tembang itu berakhir bus telah berhenti pada tempat tujuan Baekhyun. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk menemui Chanyeol. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kau datang lagi?"

Langkah Baekhyun sempat tertahan ketika berpapasan dengan seorang wanita yang ditemuinya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Kakinya kembali melangkah untuk menuju tempat tersebut. Tak memakan waktu lama, kakinya telah berhenti tepat di depan rumah kekasihnya.

' _Apakah dia selalu datang kemari?'_

' _Hem. Dia selalu mengunjungi kekasihnya'_

' _Aku kasian terhadapnya'_

' _Begitulah. Dia harus ditinggal pergi oleh kekasihnya setelah pria itu melamarnya'_

Disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Berdiri di atas sebuah nisan yang tak lain adalah rumah terakhir Park Chanyeol disemayamkan.

Ingatannya melayang pada sebuah artikel yang masih terpasang pada bingkai yang menempel di dinding apartemennya.

' _Seoul (27/1) Sebuah kecelakaan tunggal terjadi pada sebuah bus yang melintas di kawasan Gangnam. Kondisi jalan yang licin akibat hujan menyebabkan bis tergelincir. Salah satu korban, berinisial P.C, dinyatakan tewas di tempat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Polisi masih mengusut tentang kasus ini sampai sekarang.'_

Kakinya berjongkok, kemudian tangannya mengelus batu nisan itu secara perlahan.

"Aku masih menunggumu, Yeol. Kau berjanji padaku akan segera kembali. Aku masih menunggumu untuk segera menikahiku, sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum menyeramkan dengan linangan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N] :**

 **Tolong jangan timpukin saya :')**

 **Tau-tau kepikiran pengen bikin FF ini setelah ngedengerin lagu Love Rain. Tapi ceritanya beda jauh ya sama drama Love Rain itu.**

 **Entah kenapa suka banget bikin FF Oneshoot yang genrenya Hurt/Comfort kaya gini. Udah ada yang bisa nebak dari awal kalau ternyata Chanyeol itu udah meninggal? Ya Allah sumpah jangan bully saya :'D**

 **Sengaja juga sih nggak ngasih genre Angst, soalnya ntar gampang ketebak dari awal. Jadi saya kasih genre Hurt/Comfort nggak salah kan :3**

 **Min Hwa sangat berterimakasih kalo kalian berkenan kasih kritik & saran buat FF ini. Ayo ditunggu reviewnya ^^**

* * *

 **With Love,  
**

 **~Byun Min Hwa**


End file.
